Random points about halo reach
by Rise Against Fan
Summary: Including the observation that noble six doesn't seem to have a face


This is a short collection of random points in the game that stood out for various reasons, all humour. If you havn't played reach, some of these jokes will be meaningless to you.  
>(I don't own any of the charcters, names, scenes, weapons, story line or anything to do with halo)<p>

Remember the beginning of the game. Noble six is travelling in a warthog; he takes his helmet off, forcing the camera to alter view. All these subtle tricks to stop the player noticing that noble six doesn't have a face.

The game doesn't cover any practical issues. At least they take their helmets off occasionally, it's the only suggestion that they can take their armour off. The nobles do seem to live in their armour. At no point do any of them, eat something, drink something or go to the toilet. Though all three are not things that need to be included in such a game.

All the other nobles in the team have armour lockup, because that's actually useful. What do you get? ... Sprint ability.

It's five hundred years in the future. The covenant are even more technologically advanced. Advanced to the point that you can dodge their bullets. They're not even bullets, just spheres of light, that fly at you with unimpressive speed. They're supposed to be bundles of ionised matter (plasma) but you can still dodge them. Besides you don't get the feeling that ridiculously hot matter is being thrown at your character. Apart from the odd marine saying "It burns!" Either way you can dodge bullets, and it's not matrix style, it's just that the bullets are moving slowly.

The primary soldiers of the covenant are grunts. They're actually completely useless, at least in reach they shout at each other in gibberish. In some of the other games they speak English, and you can actually hear them say "run away!" or "we're going to die!"

Rather unimpressive. They're supposed to be tough in large groups, but there's just more of them to die.

I'm doing quite well in a gunfight, when suddenly an elite charges at my character with a light sabre. Why the hell does it have a light sabre? Then again, it's sort of appropriate, the guns in star wars are just as useless, such advanced technology, and every bullet and laser has an uncanny ability to miss. Then there are the brute chieftains; who bring sledge hammers to a gun fight; the ironic part is that they're more effective than the guns.

Marines can be annoying. Most of the time they get in the way of your attacks. They also unhelpfully look like elites. Although after playing halo, it's harder to make that mistake. Also marines have the complete inability to drive anything. The game knows this, and tries to subtly overcome this problem by placing marines in the gunner seat. But when do players want to drive? So you take the gunner seat, and the marine takes the driver seat and just sits there. "Drive!... I said drive!... Drive damn it!" Sometimes you're lucky and they do drive, but then they're completely incompetent about it. In the end I just give up and take the nearest ghost.

Hunters. There's a lot to say about them. First of all they're almost invincible in reach. They have unlimited fuel rod ammo. Now that's enough to make even a grunt dangerous. Team that up with a stupid amount of health, and complete invulnerability from the front, and you've got an enemy that's ridiculously hard to beat. The only real way to beat it, is with two or more players. With most enemies, if you get bored fighting them, to can run straight up to them and melee them. However this is unadvisable for the hunter; apart from obvious reasons, meleeing them doesn't actually work, unless from behind. Your faced with the task of running around in a large circle faster than the hunter can turn around.

Then you've got the end of the game. First of all noble six's visor cracks, something that doesn't happen throughout the whole game. Maybe it's to make the game harder for pot-shots who would otherwise last for hours on the lone wolf mission. Upon running out of health, noble six randomly takes his helmet off and fires an assault rifle at zealot elites... despite the fact he doesn't even have an assault rifle. Of course this scene is cleverly viewed by the camera, only showing noble six from neck down because he still doesn't have a face.

The assault rifle is everywhere. It's in every single cut scene when noble six picks up a weapon; it's always an assault rifle, even if he doesn't have one.

One of the annoying parts of the game is when Kat is killed by a single needle rifle shot. The player is left wondering why her armour can't just regenerate. They're supposed to be Spartans right? Since when could a Spartan be killed with one sniper shot. Even elites don't die that easily, only a sniper rifle can kill in one shot.


End file.
